Thunderstorms
by TheMysteriousLeahSmutPusher
Summary: Seth has always been afraid of thunderstorms and seeks the comfort of Leah to help get him through this one. Continuation of 'Sibling Love'.
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Seth walks up the stairs, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat, his muscles taut and his cock hard. He has just finished his patrol but his thoughts had started to wander and in their wandering had drifted towards a tanned, lithe and curvaceous body. Her long, lean and toned legs bent at the knees hiding her most special parts from his eyes. But as a lustful and aching growl escapes his lips do her legs begin to slow slide down and open for him. Her full breasts exposed to him first, the nipples already hard and the aureoles pebbled with goose bumps. His eyes had traveled down to her wet sex as the scent of her arousal was already on the tip of his tongue. Her small hand sliding down between the valley of her breasts, past her stomach and cupping her warmth as a seductive moan escaped her lips.

That image has haunted Seth and to make sure that no one else saw it he started full out running, running as fast as his legs would carry him until Quil phased in to relieve him. Seth had hoped that after Leah's heat that his urges for her would've passed, melted with the morning sun's rays. Instead the hunger remained and he was denied the satisfaction of tasting her again because of Sue and the rest of his brothers. Leah picking up an actual job wasn't helping matters either because when it only shortened the amount of time the two siblings had for one another.

Stomping up the stairs he growls in frustration because Leah was working at the lodge tonight. Stopping at the top of the stairs trying to catch his breath, Seth's hand grips his hard cock and he can't help but curse the tourist seasons. At this very moment Leah was probably acting as a waitress at some well-to-do lodge party where she was wearing some simple black pencil skirt and a white button-up shirt. Some guy was admiring her legs and thinking about how tightly she'd hold onto him with those sexy legs of hers.

His fist clenches tightly before he releases his cock and continues down the hall towards his room. It wouldn't do him any good to let his thoughts go to that dark alley of his usually happy-go-lucky and carefree mind. However, Seth can't deny the fact that he doesn't dislike the emotions that Leah brings up in him. He likes the way she makes him feel, the way his body aches is like a new feeling, and a sensation that makes him feel alive – almost. Being buried deep within her was the most awesome feeling in the world. She was always tight, so wet and hot.

_A shower_ – he'll definitely need to take a shower. Getting off was hard to do with his hand and some kind of lubricant. His cock seemed to have already learned the difference between Leah's honey and some simple, cheap lotion. Even his cock seemed to only want to be held by Leah, to feel her thin fingers grip him tightly, her small palm work him up and down before roughly handling his balls.

"Calm down, man." Seth mumbles to himself as he turns to walk into his room. His cock is so hard and feels ready to bust – bust inside of Leah. Squirt his seed deep inside of her, feeling it mix with her own juices or watch it squirt out over her face, see the small dirty smile on her beautiful face as her tongue flicks out trying to lick it up as it shoots out like a fountain.

"Now why would you need to calm down?" Seth's head shoots up from his cock to see Leah sitting on his bed. She giggles at his wide-eyed and surprised expression. He's certain that he looks like the fresh catch of the day.

Seth's eyes quickly take in Leah's body. She's sitting on his bed Indian style and a comic book in her lap. Her hair is tossed carelessly over her left shoulder exposing her neck to him under the soft light of his bedside lamp.

"You really need to branch out in your comic selections." Leah says as Seth slowly walks towards her. He feels drawn to her as if there's some kind of pull towards her – there is a pull and it's tied to his cock.

"Start reading some of your Japanese comic books?" Seth asks with a smirk as he kneels on his bed and closes the gap between the two of them.

"It's called manga, thank you very much." Leah states matter-of-factly.

"Right, right…manga," Seth repeats slowly, nodding his head and removing the book from Leah's lap. His other hand grips Leah's hair, pulling her head back as he looks down at the body that he was just craving. "I – I thought you had work." Seth states as his nose grazes up Leah's neck, inhaling her sweet scent before tracing her lips.

"They didn't need me." Leah says with a playful smile on her lips.

"I'm glad," Seth breathes out before capturing Leah's lips with his. He kisses her lips sweetly enjoying the taste of them for a moment before pulling away. "because I really _need_ you right now." Seth says placing Leah's hand against his hard cock.

"I see that." Leah says wrapping her hand around Seth's cock and squeezing him.

Their tongues meet in a heated duel for dominance that Seth is pleased to find himself winning. Tonight was turning out better than he had ever hoped because every wolf would be at home, Sam's or patrolling not thinking of coming to the Clearwaters since Leah would be at work. It meant that after two weeks Seth had his sister all to himself.

His hands quickly grab the hem of Leah's shirt and lift the simple tee up and over her head. His breathe hitches as he sees her breasts fully exposed to him – Leah doesn't bother with a bra anymore as it'd only be something else to keep track of it she had to suddenly phase. His head dips down to captures one of the dark nubs into his mouth as he sucks and nips greedily. Leah's moan only encourages him on as his other hand massages and kneads the unattended breast.

Seth loves hearing the way Leah gasp as he tugs at her nipple roughly, the nub in between his teeth as the other is twisted. He loves watching as the twisted nipple slowly rotates back to its original position still hard and desperate for his hot, wet tongue to lick it better.

Taking the other nipple into his mouth Seth begins to pull down Leah's shorts. The smell of her arousal assaults his senses, wrapping him up in its sweet scent and making his mouth water. Pulling back he yanks Leah's shorts off and practically tears his off as well in his excitement to be inside of her again, to stretch her walls.

Seth pauses for a moment to take in Leah's body. Her breasts are fuller since their first time and her hips are still swollen. He can't help but feel a sense of smug satisfaction that Leah has kept her sensual curves because of his attention. His hands groping her breasts in the morning while Leah's brushing her teeth have made them perky, full and tender. His hips thrusting into her as made them wider to accommodate his body and keep her body ready for his attack at any moment. Her pussy lips are always wet in anticipation of when he'll walk by and suddenly either bend or over or kneel before her to bury his tongue in between the folds. Leah's body had grown into a memorial of his desire, lust and want of her.

Taking his cock into his hand, Seth begins to stroke himself as his eyes drink in Leah's body. He's so hard for her right now that it's painful, the slit is glistening with his pre-cum and his balls feel so heavy as they sit waiting for the moment when they can tighten and release their precious cargo.

Seth feels a sense of power and control inside of him as Leah's eyes settle on his throbbing cock. The way she licks her lips signaling to him how badly she wants him – possibly to taste him on her tongue first before letting him fill her pussy with his seed. He watches as her breathing becomes shallower and he looks, carefully enough, he can see her pussy quivering for him.

An idea crosses Seth's mind as he wants to hold onto this sense of being in control, making his sister react based upon his actions and words. Placing a hand on Leah's knee, he slowly pushes her knee up until its bent and resting just a bit below her breast. Her pussy exposed to him fully now at this new angle. They both lick their full, plump lips in anticipation of what is getting ready to happen next. Seth is certain that Leah is expecting him to either slide at least two of his fingers deep inside of her or lick her slow and hard from the bottom of her pussy to her clit. Seth bites his bottom lip, letting out a dark chuckle as he releases his cock and his hand hovers over Leah's pussy. He can feel the heat radiating out and as he quickly glances up at her face, he notices her eyes darkening.

SLAP!

Leah gasps as a cry catches in her throat at the sensation of Seth slapping her pussy. The mixture of both pain and pleasure catches her completely off guard.

SLAP!

Seth brings his hand down again and his smile grows as Leah cries out this time. His hand is wet already with just two quick slaps. Leah hisses as the pain subsides and is replaced with pure pleasure as Seth teases her clit.

"You like that?" Seth asks raising an eyebrow. He bites back a smile as Leah moans deeply while nodding her head as he rubs circles against her tiny bud.

SLAP!

"Answer me." Seth growls out and feels his cock twitch as Leah cries out in pain.

"Yes! I loved it – I loved it Seth." Leah cries out her voice taking on that slightly deeper tone whenever she's turned on.

"Tell me how it felt." Seth states.

"It – it was hot," Leah pants out trying to answer her brother's questions. "There was pain but the – the way you hit my clit," Leah moans out as Seth slides a finger into her. She's doing a good job answering his questions. "It felt so good." She rasps out as Seth wiggles his finger deep inside of her.

"Good," Seth says with a nod. "Now tell me how this feels." Seth says as he slides his finger out of Leah's pussy and quickly places her hand over her own pussy.

Seth smirks as Leah looks up at him questioningly. He's going to tell her how to pleasure herself and he wants to hear all about it. Sure his cock is aching to take place of Leah's fingers, plunging deep into her, thrusting into her sweet spot, drilling into her until he hits gold and feels her juices squirting out all around before he finally adds his on final tribute to the game. It's just that right now the idea of watching Leah masturbate for him is something that he can't wait for anymore. He's heard her masturbating in her room real late at night when she thinks everyone's asleep. He wants her to pleasure herself to the thoughts of him, to make sure that next time she touches herself whether in her room, in the shower or during a break that he'll fill her fantasy.

"Masturbate for me." Seth orders as pulls Leah's leg down and spread her legs wide for her.

Seth looks up at Leah to see the excitement in her eyes but he quickly turns his attention back to her pussy since that is where the real show is going to be taking place.

"Do it, Lee. Show me how you touch yourself at night when you're all alone and aching for me." Seth says as his hand overlaps Leah's and moves her hand slowly.

Leah moans at the feeling of her hand and Seth's running along her lips. Biting her lips she breathes a soft 'okay' and begins playing with her clit.

"Does that feel good?" Seth asks watching amused as Leah's back arches.

"Yes," Leah moans out.

"Good, now I want you to slide two fingers into that wet pussy of yours." Seth says running his hands up and down Leah's thighs. He can't help but moan himself as Leah quickly follows his orders. Her fingers slide in slowly into her pussy, teasing her opening before coming out and sliding down deeper.

"I bet that feels so fucking good, doesn't it?" Seth asks licking his lips and grabbing hold of his dick.

"Yes, it feels so good." Leah pants out sliding her fingers in and out.

"Add another." Seth orders as he strokes himself. Leah does as she's told adding another finger and a moan escapes her again. "Shit," Seth hisses as he can hear the slicking sound of Leah's fingers pleasuring herself.

"Are you tight? I bet you're so fucking tight right now." Seth growls out as Leah begins to pick up speed and he follows her motions.

"I'm not big as you are, Sethy." Leah coos looking down at Seth under her half-closed eyes.

"Tease your clit with your thumb." Seth says as his eyes narrow. He knows that Leah is right because her fingers are stretching her lips but they're not filling her up like he does.

"Oh Seth," Leah moans, her body trembling as her thumb brushes over her own clit.

"I'm here, Lee. I'm here – watching you." Seth groans out huskily. "I'm watching you touch yourself, slide your fingers into that hot, wet pussy."

"I'm so wet, Seth." Leah gasps out as she feels how wet her fingers are getting. Her free hand moves up and begins to tease and tug on her hardened nipple.

"Yea, I can see that. You've not even cum yet but your juices are running down towards your ass." Seth says biting his bottom lip hard. "God you're so beautiful." Seth hisses out as he reaches down and plays with his own balls. "Do you think about me when you touch yourself like this?"

"Yes, oh gawd, yes Seth." Leah moans as her fingers work desperately to help her find her release.

"Do you want me, sis?" Seth asks as he quickly moves to his knees, his hand still pumping on his cock.

"Yes, I want you, Seth." Leah moans out as her hand leaves her breast and wraps around Seth's neck.

"You want me to cum inside of you? You want me to bury my cock inside of you?" Seth asks in between pants as he lowers his hips.

"I need you inside of me, Seth. Fuck me, Seth. Please," Leah begs as she pulls her fingers out of her pussy and wraps her hot, wet fingers around his cock.

Seth lets out a deep growl as his face falls into Leah's hair and he lets her lead him to her opening. She's tight, as always, and so wet. Reaching down Seth grabs Leah's wrists and quickly pins them above her head. He picks up a strong rhythm and watches with a lustful gaze as Leah's breasts bounce up and down before him from his motions.

He can hear the sound of their skin slapping together, Leah's breasts bouncing, her soft moans, gasps and whispering of his name over and over. He can feel her warmth surrounding him, her pussy tightening around him, his balls tightening as he nears his release.

"Oh Leah," Seth breathes out as he struggles to hold out just a bit longer – long enough to feel Leah clench around, feel her choking his cock.

"Leah, Leah," Seth calls her name over and over again.

BOOOOMMMM!

Seth suddenly sits up, his heart racing and his mind swirling and swimming. Laying back down he begins to curse.

"Fuck," He growls out as he throws his arm over his eyes.

_A dream – it was all a fucking dream_.

Seth removes his eyes as he sees a flashing blue-white light outside his window. He can hear the thunder rumbling in exactly seven seconds after the lightning flash has ended. Taking in a deep breath he sits up but curses again once as he realizes that he has a boner. Letting out a heavy puff of air Seth lays back as he listens to the thunderstorm outside, the house shaking with the force of the storm. Once upon a time he used to be afraid of thunderstorms and always ran to Leah's room, snuggling up close to her, burying his face into her body trying to block out the noise.

His cock twitches at the idea of burying his face into Leah's body now and with a smirk he gets up out of bed.

_Leah will help me get through this storm._ Seth thinks to himself as he opens his door and heads down the hall towards his sister's room.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Leah can't help the smile that spreads across her face the moment she feels his warm body press against her back. The way his arm immediately wrapping around her waist as his body molds against hers, his warm, soft and full lips placing a light kiss on the skin of her neck. She moans feeling his hard erection grinding into her ass, his hand pressing into her lower abdomen and his other hand grabbing a fistful of her hair. Placing her hand over his she begins to grind back against, biting down on her bottom lip as she feels the hood of her clit begin to swell with desire.

"Oh Leah," He groans into her ear, his hot breathe fanning over her face and sending shivers down her spine. She answers back with her own lustful moan as he bites down on her earlobe before sucking on the tiny bit of flesh.

She guides his hand lower down her stomach, their fingers working together to slip underneath the flimsy cotton material of her panties. She lets out a soft gasp the moment the tip of his fingers brushes her hood and he hums against her neck. She can feel the tiny hairs on her neck raising as he inhales her scent and the musk of his arousal quickly engulfs her.

His fingers dance over her clit and she can feel her juices pooling at her slick opening as he chuckles at her eagerness, her legs widening giving him easier and freer access to her sex.

"Such a good girl," He coos in her ear, sliding two of his thick fingers inside of her. "And so wet for me." He moans out feeling her tight, wet walls around him.

Leah feels like she's in heaven as he pleasures her with his fingers, his thumb strumming against her clit like a guitar string, his lips kissing and sucking on every bit of flesh that is reachable and his warm, wet, hot tongue following after drawing crude sensual designs on her flesh. She's laying across his other arm and that hand is massaging, kneading and pinching her breast. Everything he does and everywhere he touches is pure magic, pure bliss and –

His growl ends her thoughts as her hips buck suddenly signaling that he's found her magic button. Leah's body shivers with anticipation as she feels him begin to remove her panties, the material sliding down her thighs, past her knees and she quickly kicks them off once they are close to her ankles. Without her panties and her shirt, that she does not recall him every removing, she can feel the head of his dick poking into her. The head is already wet, covered in his pre-cum and she feels her mouth water thinking about licking the excess off, tasting the sweet, salty and tangy treat.

Rolling her over Leah smiles to see Jacob's dark eyes staring down into her own. There's a small, smug smile on his lips as he looks down at her body. Her breasts are heaving, desperate for that pretty mouth of his to capture one of her taut nipples in his mouth, to feel those white teeth bite into the skin of her neck – her pulse point specifically – to feel him make a claim over her. Her stomach tightens as he shifts and moves to lay down in between her tanned legs. They open quickly eager to accommodate his large body and wrap around his waist, to feel his ass against the pads of her feet, encouraging him to pound into her as hard as he can, as hard as he wants.

His forearms rests on either side of her head as his lips captures Leah's. Leah moans as their lips move in perfect synchronization and her heart swells up with bubbling warmth. Her lips part allowing Jacob's tongue in and she wraps her arms around his neck as their tongues caress and dance together. She can feel his member poking her in the stomach, being covered in his pre-cum.

Reaching down she grips Jacob's dick, squeezing him appreciatively, earning a low gasp from him. His length is long, hard, hot and hard in her hand. His mushroom head has her pussy quivering in excitement feeling it push into her, kissing her pussy lips before spreading them and leading the rest of his glorious hot member into her tight, hot pussy. She licks her lips thinking about him filling her completely and her hips thrusts up into his thinking about feeling every ridge and vein on his cock deep within her.

"I want it, Jacob." Leah breathes into his ear, squeezing the head of his dick feeling some of his pre-cum squirt into her hand. "I want you to give it all to me." Leah continues whispering into his ear, his earlobe now in between her teeth. "Will you give it to me, Jacob? I want you – I want you so bad right now." Leah moans out as her thumb presses down on the slit of Jacob's member.

"Let me go then." Jacob growls into her neck. Leah can hear the smile on his face as she feels his hand removing hers.

Leah's body shivers as Jacob leans up and positions his head at her wet entrance. She cries out softly as he slowly pushes his head in, somehow he's bigger than she had expected or maybe she's just tighter than she believed. Biting down on her bottom lip Leah tries to remain still, Jacob's low hissing and cursing as he slides deeper inside of her.

"Fuck you're so tight." Jacob growls out as he slowly pushes further in.

She can feel him – all of him, his length, how hard he is and even the slight curve of his dick about a third of the way down from the tip. They both gasp as Jacob bottoms out inside of her, his balls pressed tightly against her ass and his pubs resting against her shaven pussy. She can feel them both throbbing together as if their heartbeats are in sync.

Opening her eyes Leah finds Jacob looking down at her, waiting for the go ahead to continue moving. She doesn't need to nod her head as he can already see it in her eyes, in her small smile and hear it in the humming of her body. Pulling out to the tip, he slides back deep within her slowly but with more power behind it. Her eyes roll into the back of her head at the pleasure Jacob is giving her with just that one thrust.

With her fingernails digging into the meat of his shoulders does Jacob pick up his pace, his hips ramming into Leah's as their tongues fight for dominance. Leah's hips thrusting hips are meeting each of his jolting electric volts of pure pleasure through both of their bodies.

"Shit, Jacob, that's it, baby. Don't stop." Leah moans out as Jacob begins kissing and sucking at her pulse point.

"Don't worry, I'm not." Jacob breathes out pounding into her harder. "I'm never going to get enough of you. You're fucking amazing." Jacob says with a smirk as Leah wraps her legs around his waist and begins riding his harder.

"Jake," Leah moans out as her own hand moves down in between and finds her clit.

"That's it, Lee, make yourself cum for me. Touch that beautiful clit, fuck with your clit and I'll fuck your pussy." Jacob says his voice sounding deep, husky and seductive.

Leah does as Jacob asks and begins rubbing her clit, the small nub causing her hips to buck uncontrollably as Jacob's hips causes her fingers to hit it roughly in between thrusts. Her back arches, toes curl and Leah can feel Jacob's wet balls slapping against her ass. His hands grip her ass cheeks spreading them letting his heavy, cum-filled balls slap against her asshole. More curses fall from both their lips as Leah feels her orgasm coming, its building and building, her stomach tightening and her whole body begins to vibrate.

The orgasm hits her and Leah can feel her whole body shivering as her juices squirt out coating the inside of her thighs. Her lower back tingles, her back arching as her eyes shoot open and she's soon quickly aware of the lack of Jacob's hot, hard body pounding into her and his strong, masculine musk. However, her body is still trembling as she feels something still manipulating her lips, buried inside of her womanly folds and teasing her clit.

"You're finally awake." Seth breathes into Leah's ear with a soft chuckle.

At the sound of his voice is Leah now aware of Seth's body pressing against her back, his hard dick squeezed in between her ass cheeks and his fingers assaulting her pussy.

"Seth," Leah moans out unable to fight against the pleasure her brother is giving her. He hums at her calling his name and adds another finger. "What – what are you, oh," Leah tries to get out as Seth forces her legs open with his knee and pinches her nipple.

"There's a thunderstorm." Seth whispers against her hair. And as if to support his claim there's a flash of lightning outside Leah's window as the house then rumbles and shakes from the rolling thunder.

"I want you to make me forget about the thunderstorm." Seth states rolling Leah onto her back and kneeling over her.

Seth had come to Leah's room after waking up from his own wet dream about her pleasuring herself for him, in front of him, thinking about him and his cock. Imagine his surprise and joy when closing Leah's door, after entering, to find her caught up in the throes of her own wet dream. With his sensitive ears, he could hear her quietly moaning in her sleep, the low hisses and mumbled curses pouring from her beautiful lips. His cock had immediately hardened as he saw her hips thrusting, even in her sleep, desperately seeking release, the kind of release that only he could give her.

Shucking his underwear he had climbed into bed with her, removing her shirt and panties in the process. Her panties were so wet and Seth could see the juices on the skin of Leah's thighs in between the lightning strikes. Gently he fingered and sucked on her tits while she was asleep, his cock hungry to be buried deep within her pussy, wanting to see her cum on his cock even in her sleep. But Seth knew that she'd probably wake up the moment his head entered her and that he'd stick with his fingers for now. So he teased and explored Leah's body as broken sentences fell from her lips.

She wanted 'it' she had said in her sleep followed by a soft 'I want you to give it all to me'. Leah's words had almost been Seth's undoing as he fought against his own lust to just fuck his sister then and there, to fuck her hard, to give her what she was asking for and watch her wake up screaming as her body and pussy quivered with her climax.

Now she was awake and Seth was tired of waiting. Leah can see the lust and hunger in Seth's eyes. Licking her lips, her eyes closed she tries to fight past the disappointment that she didn't wake up to Jacob Black finger fucking her awake. Leah had kind of expected things to go back to normal after her heat had passed, Seth returning to his normal loving brotherly soul but instead he was a horny fucker. He always wanted her and made sure to let her know of it when he could whether it was an 'accidental' brush of his hard cock against her ass or maybe a rough and playful hug that allowed his hands to squeeze her tender nipples or just a blatant quick fuck in the garage as she was working on her wood carving hobby.

Leah knows it wrong to have let this even get to this point. Seth was her brother, her biological brother after all. Her body shouldn't have reacted to Seth to even encourage this or stir these types of feelings inside of him. However, the wolf inside of her didn't care so long as the excess bent-up energy inside of them was being expelled. There was no telling how long it'd take for Jacob Black to come around and realize that Bella Swan was never worth the effort. And with Sam basically putting an invisible chastity belt around her cunt preventing any of the guys trying something all she had was Seth.

Leah bites back a moan as Seth leans down and captures a nipple and begins sucking on the nub. The moans coming from him as suckles on Leah only fuels Leah's desires as she becomes painfully aware of her still swollen clit. Leah gasps softly, her hands fisting Seth's hair, pulling his face deeper into her breasts as his knee roughly pushes into her pussy. Seth makes her feel wanted, desired and sexy as his hands stroke up and down her sides. She gives him a sense of control and freedom as she raises her own knee and gently presses into his heavy balls.

His mouth releases her nipple as a deep groan falls out before sucking in a deep breathe. There was just something so hot about sweet, innocent and loving Seth being such a horny and dirty boy. Hearing the dirty words fall from the lips of his as his eyes darken and he growls, an act that he rarely does even when frustrated or annoyed. She tries to ignore the dark reminder that it's her brother that is fucking her but he reminds her constantly, tells her how much he loves being inside of her, how naughty she is for wanting him to fuck her harder and making him want her.

"Make me forget about the storm, Lee." Seth breathes out as he gently pushes Leah's knee aside and settles in between her legs. She moans as she feels his wet dick poking her in the stomach before he begins running his dick up and down her sopping wet folds.

"But, Seth, Mom's," Leah gasps out as Seth begins to slowly slide deep within her. Usually when they are like this is when Sue isn't home and nobody is around. It's just the two of them and the chances of them being caught are slim.

"Mom took her sleeping pills." Seth whispers to Leah quieting her by putting his finger on her lips. "She won't wake up until morning." Seth says sliding in and out of Leah as he begins to pick up his speed.

"Shit, you feel so good." Seth growls out as his hand reaches around and lifting Leah's lower back. Leah gasps as the action causes her ass to drop and allows Seth to hit a new spot. "I can't believe I've been missing out on this." Seth groans out as he slides out to the tip and rams back into Leah hard. "That's it, Lee, that's it, baby." Seth moans out as Leah's hips start to roll and grind with him.

The house shakes with the storm again as Seth leans down and nips at Leah's neck. He can feel her blood pumping around his cock, her walls squeezing him and sucking him in deeper. He loves how wanton and greedy her pussy is for him. He loves the way she moves with him, hisses as he thrusts deep within her hard and the way her fingernails claw at his back to show her pleasure.

Flipping them over Seth looks up to see a confused look on Leah's face at the new position they are in. Seth has never let Leah be on top, he's always been the one in control, holding her hips in place as he fucks her from behind or suddenly pulling his tongue away from her sweet pussy when she's fit to burst with an orgasm. He's always been the one working to bring both of them to climax and now, now he wants to watch her work to that end. Hear her speak the dirty words of the lover in control wanting – needing their partner to cum for them.

"Ride me, Leah." Seth says with a smile as he thrusts up into Leah's pussy earning a soft gasp.

"Oh Seth," Leah whispers softly as she fights to remember to say his name. She closes her eyes and begins rolling her hips, feeling the huge dick deep within her. Placing her hands on his hard, warm chest Leah raises her ass before slowly bringing it back down. She smiles to herself as Seth hisses, his hands immediately reaching out to grab hold of her ass. Rising again she brings her hips down harder this time making sure to squeeze the huge dick inside of her tightly with her walls. She can feel the calloused hands squeezing and kneading her ass encouraging her to go faster, harder to fucking claim the dick as hers.

Taking the hands off her ass Leah places them on her breasts and breathes out a soft laugh as they immediately squeeze them. In her mind's eye she sees Jacob beneath her, feel his dark eye looking up at her lustfully, licking his lips thinking about the sweet juices in between her legs. Leah begins to ride harder, wanting Jacob's dick deep within her, to feel all of him.

She hisses as she feels him pinching and pulling on her nipples, the attention causing her back to arch and cry out in pain. She increases her speed feeling her juices spilling from her wanting to bring Jacob to his climax, to make him realize that she's all he needs.

"Lee," He hisses out as she leans back, her hands resting on his thighs. She's squeezing him tightly, being able to see her ride him is such a turn on. The way her breasts are bouncing as she picks up her pace, to hear her heavy panting, see the small lustful smile on her lips leaves his head swimming.

"Shit, you feel so good." Leah pants out repeating his own words back to him. Usually he has to get her to talk dirty to him and now he wants her to say it – to curse at him, order him to cum inside of her.

"Talk to me, baby." Seth growls out through clenched teeth as he thrusts up into Leah.

"Ah – fuck, I love your dick." Leah moans out and Seth feels his only body trembling, she's getting loud. Her moans filling her room as does the smell of their sex is all around them.

"You love it, do you, baby?" Seth asks with a smug smile.

"Yes, oh – yes," Leah hisses out. "You – you make my pussy feel so fucking good."

"Again, tell me again." Seth growls out his hands gripping Leah's hips as he gives her a good hard thrust. Seth swallows the lump in his throat as Leah leans forward, her dark eyes staring down into his, there's a far off look in them but it's the sexiest thing he's ever seen. He can see that's she lost in the moment – she's no longer fighting to stay in control, to stay quiet but that she's given herself up to him and her body completely.

"Your dick – ah – it feels so good inside of me." Leah moans out pressing her tits into his chest. His skin is so soft and warm but the muscles underneath is a delicious contrast that leaves Leah moaning. "I love having your dick inside of me." She screams out as their hips meet one another.

"You're going to wake Sue up." Seth growls out reaching around and spanking Leah's ass. She's being so fucking naughty, dirty and bad that he can already feel his balls swelling, ready to burst, ready to fill Leah's sweet pussy with his cum.

"I don't care – just fuck me." Leah moans out with her eyes closed. Jacob feels so good and she feels her so close to the brink with just that one quick, hard spank. She wants more and tells him. She wants him to fuck her – fuck her so hard. His words were causing her head to spin, asking if she wanted him to fuck her, telling her that she was such a little slut for wanting his dick so bad and asking was she his little slut – his little slut to fuck whenever he wanted to.

She had responded in the affirmative to each of his questions. She had even said that she was his little slut – that she'd be his bitch if that is what she wanted. His balls were slick with her juices and Seth was so grateful that he wasn't a virgin anymore getting this kind of fucking from Leah because he would've busted a nut in her the moment she rolled her hips when she was on top. She was lost now completely. Her screams ringing in his ears and probably echoing throughout the house, her mouth open and that sweet, pink, dirty tongue was visible.

They both moan into the kiss, both their tongues fighting for control, their bodies slapping together in a mad dash to reach the final orgasm. Seth feels his resolve breaking as Leah's walls clench him tightly and her hips buck erratically.

"Say my name." He growls before reaching over and biting down hard on Leah's shoulder. He wants to bite her neck, claim her as his and make her submit to him, "Say it!" He yells loudly.

Leah snaps out of her lust-filled haze as Seth bites into her shoulder, his teeth breaking her flesh and the smell of blood hits her nostrils. Her clit is so swollen and tender. With Seth's final demand followed with a hard thrust hitting her G-spot she cums, hard. She screams out his name as every muscle in her body clenches and she feels her juices squirting out of her pussy past Seth's dick that is still thrusting inside of her.

Seth growls as he feels Leah's final orgasm hit her, the most powerful orgasm he's ever seen her experience and wanting to finish with her, he reaches down past her ass and squeezes his balls. He screams out her name as he explodes deep within her, letting his hand and her pussy milk him for all he's worth. He bites down on her bottom lip still thrusting deep within her, moaning and growling at the sensation of his nut and her honey spilling out of her pussy. He can feel the sticky juices falling on his thighs and covering his crotch with the combined musk and fluids of their fucking.

She feels so good, so fucking good that it's incredible and mind-blowing. His thrusts slows down until he finally stops completely spent, both of their bodies covered in sweat, their heavy breathing and hearts beating as one. Wrapping his arms around Leah's body Seth holds onto her possessively before brushing her hair to the side as he gently kisses her forehead. As his breathing slows down to a normal pace he smiles as he hears Leah's even breathing and notices that the storm outside is over. She was such a good sister. She'd made him forget about the storm outside.

Carefully reaching down Seth pulls the sheet up over them, the coolness of the fabric issues a soothing and content sigh from both siblings. Despite how tired he is, Seth can't help but let his hand stroke and rub on Leah's ass. It was soft, firm and round. His fingers drifting down to her pussy where he brushes her lips lightly, sliding down to her clit where he feels her suddenly shivers and whimpers. He softly apologizes realizing with a smug smile that she's tender. After tonight he'll definitely be a bit bolder with Leah because Sue did sleep through it and he can't help but notice how exciting the thought was of Sue walking in to catch the two fucking each other like the wild animals that were inside of them. Seth sighs to himself as sleep overcomes him thinking about everything he's going to do to the beautiful woman that is sleeping soundly on his chest.

Sue wakes up the next morning feeling well rested and refreshed. She can see the sun's rays peeping in through the tiny opening of her curtains. Opening them wide she can see leaves strewn throughout the yard, the window pane covered in tiny droplets of moisture signaling that it rained – rained hard last night. Throwing on her robe Sue walks down the hallway and pauses as she notices Seth's room and bed empty. Shrugging her shoulders she continues on and stops outside of Leah's room. Carefully she opens the door and her eyes widen briefly as she finds Seth sleeping soundly in Leah's bed. She feels a warm smile spreading across her face as she sees Leah tucked in bed with her sheet wrapped around her shoulder and held in place under chin while Seth is snoring loudly with his back to her. Sue remembers Seth being terrified of thunderstorms and even up until he was fourteen would he run to his sister's room to ride out the storm. She had thought that after phasing that his fear had stopped but apparently old habits die hard.

Gently closing the door Sue leaves her two children in peace to let them finish sleeping. Knowing Seth he'd probably kept Leah up half the night. It's not often that Sue gets a reminder of how close her children really are.


End file.
